El amor hace a un hombre ¿vestirse?
by Rykiby-sama
Summary: Natsu y Gray sin pelear? El último sin desvestirse cada 10 segundos? Que está pasando con el integrante del gremio ahora menos fuerte de Fiore? Entra y descúbrelo!


**Aloha minna-san! **

**Primero que nada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia *se inclina antes sus dioses los lectores***

**Siendo como es mi primera historia en fanfiction, que también he publicado en mi cuenta de fanficslandia con el mismo titulo, no me maten si es horrible!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, solo lo he tomado prestado de su autor Hiro Mashima para crear situaciones que espero que pasen!**

El amor hace a un hombre... ¿vestirse?

.

.

.

Parecía un día normal en el gremio: Cana bebía alcohol de un barril, Mirajane limpiaba la barra con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, Levy echaba miraditas no tan discretas a cierto dragon slayer de hierro, y Natsu y Gray… no peleaban.

Es más, Gray estaba completamente vestido a pesar de llevar más de dos horas en el gremio. Y Juvia no lo acosaba, ni siquiera estaba allí. Definitivamente no era un día normal.

Lucy acabó de escribir su pergamino diario y se acercó a la pelirroja adicta al pastel de fresas.

-Gray está… ¿vestido? ¿Qué le pasará?- Se preguntó la maga estelar-.

-Lo conozco. – respondió la Scarlet con la boca llena de fresas – Si no se desviste es que hay algo que le preocupa incluso en su subconsciente.

-Ara, ara… ¿No serán los efectos del amor? – Dijo Mira, sobresaltando a las dos magas y al alquimista de hielo, que al escuchar esa frase se sonrojó tanto que le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza.

Un sonoro "¡kyaa!" lleno de tonos agudos provenientes de las chicas de Fairy Tail se escuchó por todo Magnolia, y Gray fue literalmente arrastrado a la habitación de Juvia, con permiso exclusivo de Erza para entrar en Fairy Hills.

-¡Gray-sama! – Juvia ahogó un grito, ya que justo se estaba acabando de vestir.- ¡¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí?! Juvia no lo esperaba.

-Ju-Juvia, etto… yo…- Gray estaba… ¿sonrojado? Era la visión más moe* existente para Juvia- Ya me voy!

Pero las chicas se habían encargado de cerrar la puerta a cal y canto*, de modo que solo saliesen si se producía un beso. Runas a cargo de Levy McGarden, por supuesto.

Volviendo a la habitación de la Loxar, parecía que la maga de agua no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir, con sus calcetines altos bajados hasta los tobillos, el vestido medio bajado, un tirante rebelde resbalando por si hombro derecho y el cabello ligeramente húmedo a causa de su reciente baño. Una visión cuanto menos perturbadora para la mente de un Gray con las hormonas revolucionadas. Ahora sí se podría decir que el pequeño de los Fullbuster iba a convertirse en hielo para derretirse posteriormente ante tal imagen.

De nuevo con Juvia, se podría decir que estaba, gracias a la sorpresa de ver a su Gray-sama en su habitación con un rubor que pasaba de ligero, en el séptimo cielo, lista para recostarse en una nube para soñar con cientos de niños parecidos a ella y a su amor platónico.

Así fue hasta la sensación de una mano en el brazo de la acosadora le hizo reaccionar.

La mencionada vio como su amado acercaba su rostro al suyo mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

-Es-espero que así d-dejes de hacer esos peluches tan feos. – Se excusó Gray refiriéndose, por supuesto, a los chibi Gray* que Juvia atesoraba en su habitación.- No es que yo quiera, ni n-nada.

Y la besó. Fue un beso inocente, inexperto y sobretodo helado.

La maga de agua sintió que se convertiría en hielo mientras que el mago ojiazul deseó poder derretirse.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella había redado sus dedos en los cabellos de su amante, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba el rostro como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, convirtiendo su beso de principiante en uno apasionado, en el que sus lenguas se acariciaban dulcemente y bailaban el uno al son del otro al ritmo de una canción inexistente.

Así fue hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron prolongar más ese preciado momento y necesitaron urgentemente el preciado oxigeno, se separaron tan lentamente que les pareció una eternidad.

Y antes de poder hacer nada, Juvia cayó rendida en los brazos de Gray.

Cuando volvió en sí, la mujer de cabellos azules estaba tendida en su cama, rodeada de un montón de mujeres que la miraban pícaramente y un sonrojado Gray que no podía hacer más que mirar hacia abajo para no sentirse más avergonzado.

El chico aún no se había dado cuenta de que la mujer de agua se había despertado cuando sintió que unos brazos familiares le abrazaban dulcemente y unos labios buscaban ansiosamente que respondieran a un beso más apasionado aún que el anterior que le estaban entregando junto con todo su ser.

Las chicas prefirieron no saber a ciencia cierta que iba a pasar ahí dentro de esa habitación, aunque fuese evidente, ya que escaparon de ese lecho de lujuria antes de morir desangrados por una hemorragia nasal.

Al día siguiente, las hadas ya le habían contado con todo lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido a Mira, que fue obligada a quedarse en el gremio para ocuparse de atender la barra. Aunque la camarera, más lista que las demás, se había encargado de enviar una lacrima de vigilancia para sacar fotografías explícitas de todo lo ocurrido. Justo estaban viendo esas imágenes cuando ciertos magos de agua y hielo llegaron juntos al gremio, de la mano, más tapados de lo normal y ligeramente sonrojados.

-¡Gray!- Llamó Natsu- ¿Dónde te metiste durante toda la tarde y la noche de ayer? ¡Te estuve buscando para terminar nuestra pelea!

El mencionado no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse aún más violentamente, mientras veía de reojo como su compañera ponía una cara soñadora y lo miraba con un gesto de amor, antes de que Mirajane le enseñase a Natsu, y a todo el gremio en general, una imagen de la nueva pareja bastante ligeros de ropa encima de la cama de Juvia besándose más que apasionadamente y preparándose para hacer cosas indecentes.

Ante ésta revelación, los protagonistas de la captura intentaron escapar en vano, ya que fueron arrastrados por su correspondiente círculo de amigos para el obligado interrogatorio post-revelación de una nueva pareja.

Y justo cuando los dos enamorados se estaban lanzando una mirada cómplice y sus compañeros casi morían desangrados a causa de sus relatos, se pudo oir de fondo a Elfman gritando:

-¡El amor hace a un hombre vestirse!

.

.

.

**-Moe: Se dice cuando algo es muy tierno, yo lo suelo asociar con kawaii.**

**-A cal y canto: Ésta expresión una amiga me recomendó explicarla porque puede que en algún otro país no se utilice. Se dice cuando algo se cierra de una manera extremadamente segura.**

**-Chibi Gray: Aquí solo aclaro que me refería a los peluches de Gray chibi que Juvia tiene en su habitación en una de las ovas.**

**Que me dicen? Ha estado bien? Mal? Faaatal? Sea lo que sea, por favor, tengan en cuenta que es mi primera historia sobre anime o manga antes de enviar propuestas de tortura!**

**PD: Si las envian, por favor, se agradecen originales y divertidas! xD**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
